The Bled and the Desperate Romancer
by Lady of Spring Rain
Summary: Bella resorts to using Jasper as a form of suicide. B/Jasp


"God dammit Bella!" Jasper snarled at Bella. She stared at him. "How much harder can you make it for me?" His voice dropped to a growl. She shuddered and grabbed the razor blade again and pressed the sharp edge to her skin. Jasper stared at her, his eyes watching as she slide the blade across her skin.

"Bella…" He warned. She didn't stop, her eyes were stoney and unmoving. A single drop of bright crimson blood appeared on her arm. Every muscle in Jasper's body tensed but nothing else happened. Bella stared at him for a second before stretching her wrist out to him. He stared with eyes as black as the night.

"Do it Jasper." She whispered and that only hardened his resolve. No matter how suicidal she had become he would not kill her. She grabbed the razor and repeated the action a fraction above the other. The blood pulsed from this wound more heavily but Jasper remained in his spot.

"Jasper…please…" Her voice became pleading as she drew another line and another until they became shallow and quick. Her fingers and the blood stained razor danced up her arm creating shallow rivers of scarlet on her arm. What was holding Jasper back? She wondered in agony. She started on the other wrist but gave up the pattern, drawing frantic lines all over her arms.

"Have…you really…become so…suicidal?" Jasper growled from behind his teeth. Tears were streaming down her face as she nodded. He shook his head, refusing to inhale. If he did then the girl would die…he couldn't let Bella die.

"He left you." Jasper continued. "He left _you._" Bella didn't know what the handsome, feral vampire was getting at.

"He had no right…" He coughed a bit, a last minute attempt to warn her? "To leave…you." Jasper forced out. Everything was strained; Jasper was too wrapped up in trying to save her and his life that he couldn't calm the room. He was no longer a civilized being. He was a predator out to claim his prey.

"I love him…" Bella whispered. The razor tumbling from her fingers, it hit the floor with a soft ringing sound.

"Loved." Jasper muttered. Bella's head shot up and met his eyes.

"I still love him Jasper! You have no concept of…" She didn't finish. His lips crushed against hers. His hands pinned her arms too her side.

"I have no concept of what Bella?" He asked close to her ear.

"You have no concept of what it's like to know that some one is happy elsewhere….someone you can't be happy without…" She gurgled, like trying to choke back a sob.

"Oh, I have no concept of that do I?" Jasper growled into her ear and the sound sent shivers down her spine. Bella looked at him with wide eyes.

"How do you think I felt watching you and Edward get to be happy?" He snarled.

"But you have…"

"Alice?" He finished. I nodded slowly, the world was becoming a bit fuzzy around the edges.

"Alice, Alice…" He repeated her name. "Alice who sees the futures. Alice who sees when her true mate is coming…She, and I, have known for some time…" Jasper whispered into Bella's ear. He let his teeth scrape across the ear.

"Bella." He whispered. "Bella…you are the one who has captured my heart. I couldn't leave you Bella. But I'm about to kill you…" He forced the last of his breath through his vocal cords. Bella stared at him with deep set shock. He took a quick sharp breath.

"Wash and bandage your arms" He muttered. "Or all my talk may yet be worthless."

Bella nodded like a string puppet and diappeared into the bathroom. Jasper collapsed on her bed until she came back out. The risk of him jumping up and ripping her throat out was much less now.

"What were you saying…" Bella demanded he finish. He pulled himself up into sitting postion again and grabbed the closest thing that was Bella, it was the loose fabric of her heans, and pulled her close to him. She stood between his legs.

"I was saying…" He whispered as his hands slid up her shirt, resting on her flat stomach.

"That you are the most…" He hesitated again and pulled her a little closer. "beautiful woman alive. You are everything." He was tracing his finger along her stomach before standing up.

"I love you Bella." And before she had time to react her body was crushing agains this in a passionate fury of love. Jasper hiked her legs up and she wrapped them around his waist. They eventually fell onto her tiny bed. She was straddling him and he yanked her shirt off, chucking it towards the desk. She went fore a more centralized spot working on undoing his belt and then unbuttoning his jeans. They were down to very little. Him – nothing, her – a tight black pair of panties. He slid them off with the tip of his finger.

"Isabella Swan you are stunning…" He whispered and they proceeded with their earlier activities.

(Two and a half years later)

It was perfect and small, just a small arch with a few white roses woven in. Her boquet was small and everything seemed…quaint. Perfect. And it would soon be even better. Jasper stood at that perfect little arch with the minister. No bridesmaids walked down the aisle before her, nor any groomsmen. And then came the bride. Her slender frame wrapped in a delicate, silk dress as she walked with her father down the aisle. She stood beside him and the vows went too fast. They said I Do and then Jaspers lips were crushing against hers and they were announced.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, Isabella Swan-Whitlock and Jasper Whitlock.


End file.
